


The Predator Wakes

by Lady Mythos (Lady_Mythos)



Series: Incognito [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Crush at First Sight, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mythos/pseuds/Lady%20Mythos
Summary: Prowl learns of Jazz's new look. Something inside him turns on.
Relationships: Eventual Jazz/Prowl, Jazz & Optimus Prime
Series: Incognito [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	The Predator Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't take me a year and a half to publish. Yaaaaaaaay.

Something was different in the air. Prowl could feel it. His wings buzzed with the strange crackle against his field. But what that thing was, Prowl did not know.

Datawork possessed his processors as it always did. So he only allowed one percent of his processing power to ponder the strangeness. No one had offlined. That always upset the energy fields in the Ark. Nor did anyone remain critically injured in the Medbay. Jazz was the only one there at the moment. But he had said Ratchet needed to perform basic maintenance, so there were no concerns there.

Prowl sighed. He allowed his wings to droop three degrees from their original position. Maintaining control grew more difficult day by day. Earth had made the usual back-and-forth of the war monotonous and slow. The original madcap quarreling over limited resources turned to half-hearted squabbles and long term tactics in the face of plentiful energon. Even he felt the difference.

A rapid tap filled the air, precise yet harried. Prowl cycled his breath. He calmly brought a nervous digit to heel.

Consistent double rations had only fueled the slumbering predator deep in his spark. For millennia, his generator subroutines remained dormant, only the endless energy which drove him to complete hundreds of thousands of terrabytes of datawork persisted. But now, he could feel the aching pull to hunt and pursue. There were enemies to be destroyed, resources to be stockpiled, yet here he sat sorting through piles upon piles of datapads.

Prowl paused. He could feel the claustrophobia crawling through his tanks. Perhaps more fuel should be in order. Staying sedentary would prove disastrous in this state.

He stood from his desk, stretching out his wings to their full extent. A soft squeak sounded from outside of his office. Odd. There weren't any rodents on the Ark. Not after Sideswipe's reaction to Hound's _pets_. Prowl moved to the door to investigate. An incredible scent began to fill his olfactory sensors. Acidic-spicy energon laced with sweet rose gold. It sent all of his sensors on fire, whirling spark forcing energon through his tubes to fuel his processors and limbs and spike. Everything in him attuned to that intoxicating scent. He wanted to own it, rub himself all over it, fuse it as a permanent part of himself.

What was making such a fantastic scent?

Prowl stepped outside his office and froze. Oh. _Oh_. That's _who_ was making the scent. Could it be?

Was that truly _Jazz_?

The loveliest little bearer stood before him, a slight flush of blue tinging his cheeks. Prowl always held a foot's advantage over Jazz. But now Jazz came up to just spark level and much of his mass had disappeared. Jazz was streamlined to perfection. A soft waist, small enough for Prowl to wrap his servos around, called attention to already gorgeous hips. Jazz sheepishly waved. "Heya Prowler."

"Jazz, you look...." The touch of blue deepened across Jazz's face and he buried his helm into his servos.

"Ah know, Ah know. Ah look completely ridiculous. Everythin's been so big an' annoyin' since Ah've reverted back t' mah real self." 

Prowl opened his mouth to protest but a large, familiar servo patted Jazz on the helm.

"It's not our fault you aren't used to the Ark as you truly are." _Optimus_. His fellow generator. Everything in Prowl turned entirely savage. His fangs dropped from his gums, claws unsheathing from his digits. How dare he act so familiarly with Prowl's target mate?

Jazz huffed, oblivious to Prowl's sudden mood shift, but remained under Optimus's touch. "Frag off, ami." 

Everything turned to static in Prowl's audials. Ami? As in amica? Optimus and Jazz were amica endura? His tacnet fished up a half-forgotten memory of a Praxian classroom. Praxus had been one of the last places where generators and bearers were not only known but integrated into society. The educator talked about generators versus bearers, revealing generators needed to touch while bearers needed to be touched. Amica endura relationships were commonly cross-frametype as a result.

Prowl reset his optics. Optimus, more Orion than Optimus, looked completely relaxed as he tugged at an increasingly sulky Jazz's horn. Jazz too remained completely unphased, even leaning into Optimus's touch. But none of the intimacy seemed sensual. More like an elder sibling harassing the younger. Prowl's claws slowly resheathed themselves. Optimus was no competition.

That meant he had Jazz to himself.

His spark lurched in his chassis. Jazz always ranked high among the rankings of attractive mechs but something about Jazz had always felt off to Prowl. As though he hid something in those cheeky smiles and flashy moves. Though Prowl would never have guessed it would be a blushy, grumpy bearer. Now, though, now Jazz would be the undisputed king. Between his intoxicating scent and the warm pull of his field, the whole of the Ark would be eating out of the palm of Jazz's servo.

_And Jazz didn't know it._

Prowl had only planned to take a cube to go. He still had a ridiculous amount of work to complete. But perhaps he would stay for a while. Dinner and a show seemed like an interesting combination. And besides, he might be able to win himself dessert in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
